The dinner chapter 1
by TVDrocksssToatally klaroline
Summary: klaroline fanfic Caroline and the guys go out for a birthday dinner but things don't go exactly as planned and everyone ends up back at the Mikaelson mansion for a game of truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys just to say this is my fanfic so please please review for the next chapter hope you enjoy:Dxx**_

Caroline sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night what to wear ,what to wear?It was Elena's birthday and they were all going out for a meal including both Salvatore brothers this should be fun she though to herself smirking,rifling through her closet again hmmmph she said to herself and plopped down on her bed growling to herself she closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths then she had an idea she got up squealing to herself she completely forgot about the dress her mum had bought her countless birthdays ago she got it out of the bag that was stuffed firmly in the back of her closet she took it out and remembered why she had put it there it was too long for her at the time but she had grown since then maybe it would fit now well she hoped anyways she quickly pulled her robe off and sliped the dress on yaayyyy she squealed to herself it fit like a glove she quickly busied herself with fixing her hair and makeup by the time she looked in the mirror she saw a girl dressed in a dark midnight blue dress and hugged her curves in just the right places with a black belt pinching in her waist she had her hair in an intricate bun with pieces falling down over her face .She had a tiny bit of makeup just some lip gloss and mascara and she was wearing simple elegant black heels making her legs look like they never ended ,she looked great even if she did say it herself she checked the time she had 15 minutes to spare just enough time for a pre dinner snack she walked into the kitchen and got a blood bag out her favourite b+ she slurped down the red liquid quickly as bonnie's car turned up outside with one last look in the mirror she grabbed her clutch and left to get in the car...

Bonnie looked incredible in her light green dress and matching heels and they drove to the restaurants chatting and gossiping about things that had happened that week they walked in still laughing and joking the spotted stefen, Elena, Damon and matt sitting in a booth Elena was looking pale and drawn whereas stefen looked indifferent just normal stefen and Damon, he looked positively raging mad matt was just sitting looking worriedly at Damon but he still looked up in beaming smile when Caroline and bonnie walked in and Caroline saw relief flash in his eyes there sitting in the booth opposite their own sat the original family.

_**I know I know cliffhanger next chapter will be up really soon but plase review as quickly as possible really nervous about this chapter and feel free to message me with any suggestion,critisms ir just things you think would be good thanks:)xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hope you enjoy and let me know if you want annother chapter or not as im suffering from writers block but I think the next chapter could be awesome if I got some more reviews:)xx**_

Elijah,Rebekah,Kol and him!(klaus)all sat there Rebekah and Elijah were arguing on what starter to have whereas kol was smiling a sinister smile at bonnie and klaus well klaus was doing what he does best smirking and undressing her with his eyes he was taking in every detail of her from her shoes to her hair and it was making her blush furiously,when she caught his eyes they were a peircing green with his signiture smirk printed across his face as he caught her staring at him ,she turned her head away and moved towards the table that her friends were at she glared at everyone and whispered urgently to the Elena "what the hell are they doing her?" "we dont know yet they havent said or done anything they have just sat there except elijah has been apparently staring at erm me (she blushed a bright red color that would put a tomato to shame) well according to damon

anyway but im sure he wouldnt"she says looking away trying to calm her flaming cheeks just as I was about to point out that elijah was toatally staring at her when I heard a voice behind me in that old british accent that still makes me squirm saying "well hello there love" "klaus!,what the hell are you doing here do you stalk me on a permenant basis now!" "actually this has nothing to do with you love Rebekah wanted to go out for a 'family' meal and so here we are ,but onto more mannered subjects like how ravashing you look in that dress" I blush nearly as red as elena which just makes his smirk takes this as his que to but in and him and klaus have pretty much the same conversation we just had without the flirting and staring as he doesnt takee his eyes off me the whole time in the end Elijah come over to interveine and his eyes finally break the peircing gaze he was giving me.

"damon" "oh well hi there Elijah seeing as you have decided to but into everything we do lately how about why you at it you stop staring at Elena as its super pervy dude!" Elena takes this as her cue to cut in and turns to Elijah when she says "why dont you join us" all eyes suddenly point towards Elena even Kol and Rebekah I just stare at her incredulously I mean what the hell Elena! Finally Elena speaks again and says "look all of you im sick of this thme versus us we will NEVER win so if you cant beat em join em and that doesnt mean I forgive them some more than others(she stares at Klaus at this point who has gone back to staring at me with those eyes!i mean how is a girl supposed to keep her control when its written clearly over his face what he is thinking about and if you cant read that the desire is written in his eyes!)but just for tonight for my birthday can we just put it all behind us and get drunk" she says the last bit with a cheeky grin to everyone so slowly our two table and up together squeezed into the same bot and I am conveniently placed between Klaus and kol bonnie is on the other side of kol with Elijah on her other side but she doesnt look that much happier than I do,Klaus on the other hand looks like christmas has come early as his leg lightly brushes against mine,sending sparks through my whole leg I glare up at him and he gives me a mock innocent expression, kol on the other hand has caught this whole exchange and sets about touching me in any way whether kissing my hand or innocently brushing hair out of my face each time I shoot him a killer glare but compared to klaus's who has that im-going-to-rip-out-your-liver-and-watch-you-die-s lowly look on his face and the pure rage glinting behind his eyes makes me look like a little takes It all in his stride though and just chuckles under his breath which just serves to infuriate Klaus further, deciding to try to clear some of testosterone between the two brothers she turns to kol and says "can you stop keep your hands away from me you know keep your hands to yourself and all!" kol leans down to whipser in her ear "why on earth would I do that darling" "because im telling you if you touch me aagain I will break your hand!" "KOL!" bonnie shouts "what the hell" kol smirks and turns around to the bennet witch and smiles "yes darling?" "stop annoying caroline or I will give you an instant migraine"then the two begin to bicker like an old married couple for the rest of the meal,just as we are coming to finish our food by which we are all a little bit tipsy Rebekah comes up with a suggestion "Lets all go back to ours and carry on the party!" suddenly the laughter that had presented itslef for most of the meal died down and everyone stared at her much like Elena earlier,"what?" shes say incredously "come on you guys there is loads more scotch (looking at the guys) and wine (giggling at the girs) and we can just relax and forget all about the whole 'original' thing and just let it all go just for one night?" she looks hopefully around the room when unexpactdly bonnie speaks up "okay lets do it come on guys just for one night it seems fun oh oh oh we can play truth or dare and spin the bottle and all thoses other games we played when we were younger and knew how to have fun" Elena and Rebekah look at her with huge cheesy grins and their smiles were contagious soon everyone was laughing and the were piling out of the resturant and began making there way to the mikaelson mansion.

Rebekah was first in laughing and walking into things with the help of the other 3 girls they managed to get her upstairs and into her room without to much effort and they all fell down on her bed, omph I said plopping down on the bed next to bonnie we all layed ther on rebekahs huge four poster bed for a bit just staring at the celing and listening to our breathing when suddenly rebekah jumped up and said so what do you normally do at sleepoverswe all stared at her incedously have you never had one ! I said she looked down sheepishy well erm no didnt really have the erm all shot up and flew aroung paiting doing manicures and making smores rebekah instantly loved these and wolfed down six!Now they were on to there next activity truth or dare...

_**sorry to leave it there guys but I really want to know what you guys are thinking about what the following chapter might hold and im really sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but please READ AND REVEIW I really want to know what you are thinking and will except all ideas and critisms please please R+R! Dying to get the next chapter out sorry about the lack of klarolne and I know I said there would be more in this chapter sorry but there will actually be more in the next chapter lots and lots and lots more enjoy!:)xx**_


End file.
